Mappo Runt
Mappo Runt map-ōTen Very Big Books podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 01:19:28 was a full-blooded TrellDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 1, US MMPB p.21 and Icarium's companion.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xvi Mappo was big even for a Trell, with broad shoulders, sinewy muscled long arms, and a mane of black hair braided and studded with fetishes. He had deep, warm brown skin, and eyes the color of sand, set deep in a robustly boned, pallid face. His massive sharp canines became exposed whenever he grinned, and his fingers were blunt and wrinkled.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.41-43Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, US HC p.101Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 7, US HC p.195 He possessed the ability to see in the dark.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 4, US HC p.113 Mappo's homeland was the other side of the Jaghut Odhan (as stated from the location of the temple of Tesem).Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.173 He wore leather armour, though his natural hide was thicker.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.266-267 In Deadhouse Gates Mappo was one of many companions to Icarium over the millennia, charged by the Nameless Ones to lead the amnesiac Jhag on a purposely endless search for answers, making sure he did not remember what had happened to him and keeping his rage in check.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 8, US HC p.223Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 23, US HC p.574 After two hundred years of companionship, he was able to sense when Icarium was near.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, US HC p.294 As part of this arrangement, he was granted an unnaturally long lifespan. Mappo carried a large leather saddlebag over his shoulder presented to him by his Clan's witches. It contained a small, private Warren giving it a basically unlimited carrying capacity. Within the bag he kept his cooking utensils, bedding, tents, healing elixirs, and the occasional irritating person. It also stored a massive petrified bone club ensorcelled by seven Trell witches. The club was half again as long as his arm and had once been the thigh bone of a powerful prehistoric beast. It was hard as iron and golden in lustre. Its tip was ringed by thumb-sized spike-shaped teeth.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 1, US HC p.35Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, US HC p.296-297Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 16, US HC p.435 Icarium and Mappo traveled to the Pan'potsun Odhan on Seven Cities ostensibly in search of Icarium's ever elusive past.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 1, US MMPB p.21-23 There the two stumbled upon the dangerous convergence of Soletaken and D'ivers known as the Path of Hands. They narrowly avoided a confrontation with Ryllandaras before encountering the Trell's old friend Messremb.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 1, US HC p.36Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US HC p.74 By accident they discovered the gate sought by the shape-shifters within Tesem, a temple of Shadow occupied by High Priest Iskaral Pust. Pust schemed to keep the gate hidden and he manipulated the two into serving as powerful guardians.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 4, US HC p.115 They were soon joined at the temple by Fiddler, Apsalar, and Crokus. Mappo and Icarium helped Apsalar reunite with her father Rellock and accompanied the newcomers to the Azath House Tremorlor. With the aid of the Hounds of Shadow, they fought their way through hordes of Soletaken and D'ivers. All the while Mappo struggled to keep Icarium from raging or from becoming imprisoned by the house. During this time, Mappo revealed to Icarium his history of destructive rages.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 16, US HC p.440 After entering the house and passing into the Azath Warren, Mappo and Icarium were separated from the others. They found themselves near the village of Balahn on the Aren Way, and Mappo used his healing elixirs to save the lives of two dogs, Bent and Roach. Icarium no longer remembered the events of the last few days or Mappo's admission, and so they headed westward into the Jhag Odhan on their never-ending search for answers.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 24, US MMPB p.823-824 In House of Chains As Karsa Orlong traveled through the mountains on the western edge of Raraku he was hunted by a score of Ryllandaras' wolf forms. The D'ivers eventually gave up the chase, but warned the Teblor of two men further up the trail. It noted that if Karsa were to come to blows with one of them, the world would regret it.House of Chains, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.500-503 Karsa soon came upon Icarium and Mappo at the site of an ancient city built on the side of a mesa. Mappo invited Karsa to eat by the fire while Icarium picked through the rubble that partially buried the city. The Trell noted the spirits of Bairoth Gild and Delum Thord that followed in Karsa's wake. He also spoke of Convergences while preparing for the inevitable clash between Icarium and Karsa. Icarium recognised Karsa as one of the fallen Teblor then apologised to Mappo for what the Trell was about to witness and drew his sword.House of Chains, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.506-509 Icarium shattered Karsa's Ironwood blade at the hilt, causing the furious Teblor to knock out the Jhag with a punch to the face. Mappo ended the battle by striking the Teblor in the back of the head with his mace. As both combatants still lived, Mappo was pleased with the results. When Karsa awoke, he discovered that Mappo had placed the pieces of his broken sword at his side along with a bouquet of desert flowers.House of Chains, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.509-511 In The Bonehunters Mappo and Icarium explored the western shore of the new inland sea now covering Raraku. The Trell had grown tired of the charade, lying and misdirecting his friend. Even worse, he had broken his vow to the Nameless Ones when he had told Icarium the truth at Tremorlor, although the Jhag had quickly forgotten. Mappo had initially revealed the truth out of friendship, but in his heart he came to attribute it to his own selfish self-interest. Guilt gnawed at him. Deciding on their next destination, Mappo had to reluctantly reveal that many of the cities Icarium recalled in the region had long since turned to dust.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.81-85 Later in their travels, they discovered a vast chasm that had recently been exposed by a shifting of the sand. The two explorers climbed to the chasm's bottom where they found a K'Chain Nah'ruk mechanism, still containing the corpse of its pilot, within a pool of melting Omtose Phellack ice. Mappo realised they had found the entrance to a K'Chain Nah'ruk Skykeep that had mistakenly travelled through a gate into solid bedrock. The Trell found the skykeep's entrance and the pair explored the alien structure. In the skykeep's immense hollow centre, was a fortress floating in space, reached only by a single stone span. Inside the fortress they found the crucified remains of Sorrit, the Eleint aspected to Serc.The Bonehunters, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.148-154/162-167 Mappo's betrayal of the Nameless Ones led the cult to seek his replacement. They freed the fearsome T'rolbarahl, Dejim Nebrahl, to hunt and kill the Trell.The Bonehunters, Prologue After being ambushed, Mappo managed to kill two of the D'ivers' seven forms before driving off the T'rolbarahl and seemingly falling from a cliff to his own death.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.265-267 The Nameless Ones' handpicked replacement, Taralack Veed, nursed the gravely wounded Icarium back to health and took Mappo's place with the amnesiac Icarium none the wiser. Shadowthrone sent Iskaral Pust to find Mappo. The High Priest sent Dejim Nebrahl running then pulled Mappo's body from the crevice where he had been pinned for several days. The Trell's legs were broken, his ribs crushed, his flesh rotting, and his blood poisoned. Mogora interceded in Pust's ministrations to perform a healing ritual that shrouded Mappo's body in spider silk.The Bonehunters, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.398-401/414-420/422 In Toll the Hounds Mappo, having arrived in Darujhistan, Genabackis, hired a Trygalle Trade Guild caravan, led by Master Quell, to take him to the continent of Lether, where Mappo hoped to be reunited with Icarium. Mappo thus travelled with Master Quell's experienced Trygalle Trade Guild shareholders: Faint; Reccanto Ilk; Glanno Tarp; Sweetest Sufferance – as well as four new shareholders: Jula Bole; Amby Bole; Precious Thimble; and Gruntle.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.203-204/227-228Toll the Hounds, Chapter 3, US TPB p.85 While with the Trygalle Trade Guild caravan, Mappo had a series of 'interesting' adventures: in Hood’s realm, seeing all of the dead on the march;Toll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.414-415Toll the Hounds, Chapter 14, US TPB p.458-461 on a tropical island (where it was realized that the Trygalle Guild equipage had inadvertently picked up the undead Cartographer);Toll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.415-417Toll the Hounds, Chapter 14, US TPB p.455-457 through Mael's realm;Toll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.422Toll the Hounds, Chapter 14, US TPB p.475-476Toll the Hounds, Chapter 16, US TPB p.539-541 in 'Reach of Woe', a community of wreckers, (and two Jaghuts);Toll the Hounds, Chapter 16, US TPB p.542-544Toll the Hounds, Chapter 18, US TPB p.605-619Toll the Hounds, Chapter 20, US TPB p.674-677 passing through the sword Dragnipur;Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.786-789/791-792 and onward through Warrens to the Trygalle carriage's final stop in the Wastelands of Lether to deliver Mappo, who expressed satisfaction (and some surprise) at reaching his destination.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 20, US HC p.655 In Dust of Dreams Master Quell's Trygalle Trade Guild caravan transporting Mappo Runt was destroyed upon arriving in the Wastelands of the continent of Lether. Mappo and the surviving Trygalle Guild shareholders were soon found by Setoc of the Wolves, the twins Stavi and Storii, their half-brother, Absi, and an undead Ay named 'Baaljagg' - the two groups deciding to join forces, they all started walking eastward, where, along the way, they were joined by Torrent (and his horse).Dust of Dreams, Chapter 20, US HC p.651-664 In The Crippled God ] Mappo and Gruntle were still travelling with the surviving members of the Trygalle Trade Guild, Precious Thimble, Faint, Sweetest Sufferance and Amby Bole as well as Setoc, Torrent and the children Stavi, Storii and Absi. Also the individual known as Cartographer. Olar Ethil appeared and laid claim to Absi. To avoid opposition, she made deals with the adults. She promised Mappo to reveal Icarium's location as long as he let her take Absi. Mappo agreed to her terms when Torrent promised to guard the children against her, and left the company of the group to search for his friend.The Crippled God, Chapter 2 After days and nights of travel, Mappo finally found Icarium trapped and unconscious in the hands of Sister Calm, a Forkrul Assail Pure. The two fought for Icarium, only for Mappo to be defeated and killed next to his friend. Ublala Pung, who had been travelling nearby, interceded, ambushing the Assail as Mappo lay dying, crushing the skull of Sister Calm with his dragon mace, remarking "That wasn't very nice."The Crippled God, Chapter 24, UK HB p.835-837 Mappo was buried by Icarium, who did not remember who Mappo was, only that he fought for him, and resumed his travels with Ublala as his new companion. As the two started off, Icarium found a piece of smashed pottery that Mappo had saved years ago when Icarium sacked an entire city, then forgot the act. Icarium had tried to save the shards of pottery to rebuild them, and seeing the broken shard again began to stir his memories. History ] Mappo had been born over a thousand years ago in a Trell settlement west of the Jhag Odhan on Seven Cities.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 1, US HC p.34Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 4, US HC p.114 In his youth he had rejected his people's turn towards a sedentary life, and departed his family to seek a life of endless war and battle in the company of an adopted clan that followed the old ways. This lasted for four hundred years. Two hundred years before the events of Deadhouse Gates he returned to his village to find it had been destroyed and all fifteen thousand slain. The Nameless Ones told him the village's destruction was the act of Icarium. They convinced the Trell to serve as the Jhag's guardian to make sure such an event never happened again.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 7, US HC p.190-191 Unknown to Mappo, the Nameless Ones had been desperate to find a new guardian for Icarium after the last took his own life. They had destroyed his village and falsely blamed Icarium in order to secure Mappo's service.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 23, US HC p.574 Quotes Notes and references de:Mappo Runt Category:Trell